There are many different methods for transmitting data between two or more devices. For example, two devices that are many miles apart from each other can communicate data via a wireless communication network. For shorter distances, such as a few tens of meters or less, the devices may utilize BLUETOOTH or WiFi protocols. In cases where the two devices are in contact, or nearly in contact with each other, Near Field Communication (NFC) may be utilized to send and receive data. Each of these communications methods is well known and very useful. However, they do present certain problems.
For example, security of one's private data is of paramount importance when using cellular, BLUETOOTH, and WiFi protocols to exchange data. Thus, protocols such as these typically utilize complicated algorithms and encoding schemes to protect against malicious eavesdropping attacks. Further, both methods utilize relatively large amounts of power, which can be a premium resource where cellular devices and/or their accessory devices are concerned. The uses of NFC technology helps mitigate some of these problems because NFC equipped devices need little energy. Additionally, because the distance over which an NFC transmission must travel is so short (i.e., usually up to only a few centimeters), security is not generally a concern. However, the maximum data rate of 0.5 Mbps is typically too low for many applications, and is lower than BLUETOOTH and WiFi.
Recently, consumers have started purchasing certain types of accessories for their mobile phones. One of the most popular accessories is a hands-free visor. With such visors, which may be embodied as glasses, for example, data sent from a user's mobile device is displayed on an interior surface of the glasses where the user can view the data. Additionally, some visors are equipped with camera circuitry to capture an image of whatever is in the field of view of the user. As useful as they are, however, visors are conventionally linked to the mobile phone via a BLUETOOTH link or physical cabling. Further, the visors also require a power source. Thus, both the mobile phones and the visors remain affected by security and power consumption concerns.